Kingdom Hearts: One Heart
by antony crabhead
Summary: A friend of Sora's is chosen as a wielder of the keyblade. Will they win or will the vemenous heartless bite back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Struggle for Success

Vira woke up and yawned. He had scruffy brown hair and he put on his messy jacket.

Almost the day. The struggle tournament! He was finally going to beat Riku. He knew it.

He went to school. Destiny Islands High. Sora walked over to say hi to him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Great, you entering the struggle?"

"You know it!"

Sora walked off. Vira looked around. He could have sworn he saw something moving. Something that looked like a shadow…

Nothing really interesting happened at school until Sora came over.

"Hi again. You know, it's hard to do a struggle against Riku. Want to go against me, right now?"

"Kay!"

They walked onto the tarmac and readied their bats.

Vira ran up to Sora and managed to get a combo on him, Sora dodged Vira's next attack and hit him back.

Their bats clashed. Vira raised his bat and repeatedly hit Sora's, trying to knock it out of his hand. It didn't work, and Vira suffered a hit.

Sora kicked Vira's bat out of his hand and attempted to attack. It was futile, and Vira managed to pick up his bat and counter-attack.

Vira resumed his strategy of repeatedly hitting Sora's bat. This time it worked, and Sora dropped the bat.

Vira got many hits on Sora before he managed to retrieve his bat and their bats once again clashed.

"Had enough…?" Panted Sora.

Vira managed to do a spin attack now and knocked Sora out if the arena.

"Don't think so." Laughed Vira.

Later that night, Vira was just reading a book in his bedroom, and he saw something crash into the island.

"What is that…?"

He quickly pulled on a silver jacket with red jeans. The jacket had shining flame marks on it.

He attempted to climb out the window, but fell out of it. His leg hurt greatly.

Vira stood up, leg aching. He could see a raft heading to the island.

He got in his own raft, which he had called Ragnarok, and followed.

He waited until he was in sight, then docked onto the island.

…

Something was moving.

Black creatures with shining yellow eyes rose out the ground.

A key-like weapon materialized in his hand. It had a heart on the handle and a heart for a blade.

"What the heck?"

One of the creatures jumped at Vira, he used his new weapon and destroyed it.

Keyblade… 

_Keyblade…_

'_So this is called a Keyblade…' _Thought Vira.

Vira started attacking the creatures. They turned into black smoke the moment they died.

He ran up the hill and saw what had hit the island.

It was a spaceship.

Vira could hear voices.

"Garwsh, King Mickey, I wonder where we are."

"Aha! We're at Destiny Islands, pal."

"Oh, that's good, now we can go find Sora and ask him to help us. Yay! We're saved! They won't hurt me! It's all for one and one for all!"

"Gawrsh, y'know Donald, I never understand a word you say."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secret

Vira slowly creeped towards them. He heard more voices. It was Riku's. And Kairi's. And Sora's.

"So, we taking off or what?" Riku said.

"I don't know…" Said Kairi. "Another adventure?"

"Come on!" Sora pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

Unluckily, Vira tripped through the bush and they noticed him.

Mickey, as the others called him, looked at Vira.

"Um, hi?"

Sora stared at Vira.

"We can explain…"

Those creatures started appearing again.

"Heartless!" Said Sora, Mickey and Riku in unison.

Vira, Sora, Riku and Mickey summoned their keyblades. Donald and Goofy also prepared for battle.

"Let's get em, fellas!" Mickey said.

They rushed at the heartless.

Three jumped at Sora but he jumped out of the way and threw his Kingdom Key to Vira, who dual wielded Sora's Kingdom Key and his own Prince of Heart.

He killed the heartless and threw the Kingdom Key back to Sora.

Riku and Mickey were surrounded. Kairi ran into the gummi ship and blasted the heartless.

Donald used firaga on the heartless and Goofy rammed into them with his shield.

There was too many. Vira fell unconscious.

_Flashback:_

_The new kid at Destiny Islands, Vira, walked up to Destiny Islands High._

_He was miserable. He didn't want to move. He sighed. _

_Another kid, about 15, came over._

"_Hey! What's up?"_

"_I'm new. This place is boring."_

"_No it's not! There's an island and everything."_

"_Yeah, how ya supposed to get there?"_

"_With a boat of course."_

"_I don't have a boat."_

"_You can get one at the store."_

_Later that day, Vira, with his new raft, which he had named Ragnarok, sailed to Destiny Islands smallest island._

_Vira got out of the raft and looked around. The sun hurt his eyes._

_Sora walked over._

"_Hey!"_

_His friends, Riku and Kairi came too._

"_Hi." Said Riku._

"_What's your name?" Said Kairi._

"_I'm Vira."_

_They laughed and went to the beach. Vira went into the ocean, but was pulled down by a mysterious force._

_Two yellow eyes looked at him, a black arm gripped his wrist._

_He struggled in vain, but a shining heart symbol appeared and the creature ran away._

Vira awoke with a sore head, he looked out the window and saw the islands, he opened his mouth in dis-belief.

He saw many worlds. Many, many worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prince of Shadows

2 figures draped in spiked black cloaks looked at a projection of Vira battling heartless, they had heartless symbols on their cloaks.

"Um, are you sure you want to change the Subject…?"

"Yes…I sense much power in this one…"

"Um, okay.."

Two of them walked out of the door into the rain. They stepped into another building.

There was a large circular table. The shorter one sat down on it, hands in pockets.

"Shall we do it then?" He took of his hood, revealing blonde hair that covered one eye; he was about 14. He happily blew it away from his face, swinging his legs.

The other one took off his hood. He was 20 and he had flowing blue hair. He ha a serious look on his face and a scar under his eye.

"Yes, We shall. You remember what to do?"

"Kay."

He put his hand on the table and took it off, leaving a red glow in the shape of his hand.

The other one did the same.

The two hands grew into a human shape. It rose out of the ground and faded into a copy of Vira.

"Shouldn't we call it something?"

"Yes…Well, we both have a Z in our names…How bout Zivar?"

"Yes."

Zivar wore different clothes than the original. It was purple, with the heartless symbol on top of the shirt. White feather-like objects were around the back of his waist. His eyes opened.

"Who…am I?"

"You are a copy. Never meant to exist. But if you destroy the original, you shall be the only…"

Gummi Ship

Vira stepped into the captains deck, he saw Sora blasting ships.

"Where are we?"

"The gummi ship."

It was Mickey who had said that.

"Where are we going?"

"Gawrsh, I think we're goin' the coliseum for trainin'."

"Kay. How'd we get out of that mess?"

"Hyuk! Kairi blasted em."

"Is that the coliseum?" Vira said, pointing at the nearby world.

"Yep."

The ship surged towards the world; Vira covered his eyes with his hand because of the light.

After what seemed like hours, it stopped.

"We're here!"

Vira looked around. It was beautiful. Two solid gold statues stood, swords clashing.

"W-wow…"

They all walked in, except for Kairi.

"I'll be there in a sec."

She has heard a voice from behind a statue.

She slowly walked up to it.

Hi, Kairi… 

She spun around.

I'm over here… 

She slowly walked up to the statue, suddenly a hand grabbed her neck. It was Zivar.

"Hello, Kairi."


End file.
